


Normal Does Not Exist Here

by Love_Psycho



Series: Inheritance of Cards and Demons [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Demons, Gen, Rin can't get a break, Summer Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school's summer festival comes not too long after Rin has become the true master of the Cards.</p><p>Of course, that doesn't mean a break. If it's not delinquents, it's Yakuza. If it's not Yakuza, it's the Cards. And if it's not the Cards...</p><p>Side story to IOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Does Not Exist Here

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I was super impressed by all the comments I got last time. Keep up the good work! Next Monday will be the start of the 2nd arc with that attitude in mind!
> 
> Also, yes, I'm serious about the tvtropes page needing more work. You don't have to add tropes to fix it up. You can do editing on the format, put a better description of the story in there, adjust the quote on top, go figure out an image for the page. There is now a Character Page and each trope there needs a description attached. Funny and Tearjeaker pages are up, and those just need examples tossed in. Tvtropes is made to be EASY to use and trust me, it is. Especially if you have other examples of how to format right there as soon as you go to the edit page.
> 
> What does it do if you edit it and expand the tvtropes page? Well, aside from that being now tied to getting bonus facts on things, it will help get more people interested in the story. More exposure is good here, not just for me either. Those who do fanart? Yeah, you'll also get more attention there and your art will spread more (hopefully in the right way). But it also could be something that makes people interested in Blue Exorcist itself (the manga over the anime!) and that could lead to more good quality fics popping up on ffnet and AO3. More variety of good quality fics (currently we got most good fics being of my NOTP and yeah...not that happy about it myself as it gets more and more of an ugh to me) is the other thing that can possibly happen and that's super good.
> 
> Also, like comments, it doesn't have to take more than five minutes to do something there. So go help out Ravaelt there; it's...too awkward for me, who wrote the entire fic up, to really do edits there. Go help them out in my stead please!

Bright, sunny skies hover above the city, with a cool breeze a welcome visitor to keep things from getting too humid and hot. It won't last, but while it does it will be treasured.

The popping sound of fireworks in the background make Rin twitch briefly, pausing in the middle of enjoying his snack. He glances around, still somewhat uneasy, before turning back to the chocolate banana he has and munching on it.

“Dammit.” Rin sighs, squeezing through the crowd before he is noticed. This year, there isn't as much food stands as there are game stands. It changes the feel of the summer festival, if only so much.

“And worse of all Yukio was an idiot and got sick. Again.” Rin mutters to himself. _'I don't want to be here alone, but if I stayed at home I would have been chased out anyways.'_

Bad enough that during set up most of the stands had problems that Rin ended up solving, mostly by propping them up as a temporary post himself. Gets worse considering some punks decided to crash things early on and Rin had to beat them up to drive them away.

Rin sighs, looking around again. Before heading over to one of the few food stands, this one with okonomiyaki. He might as well see about enjoying himself a little before he heads home.

 _'At the least, I should be gone enough to keep people from worrying...'_ Rin sighs. He then frowns, remembering how quickly Shirō had to leave this morning. _'Damn...I hope it isn't a dangerous mission.'_

Unconsciously, at the thought of danger, his hand drifts up to lightly touch the key that rests underneath his shirt and just under his collarbones.

* * *

Yukio lets out a very loud sneeze, sniffing a little and going for some tissue. Blowing his nose loudly, he tosses the used tissue into the overflowing garbage basket nearby. Huffing, he slumps back into bed, a scowl on his face.

Nagatomo, having looked up from his book at the loud sneeze, sighs at Yukio's grumpy expression. “Yukio, honestly. You don't need to sulk.”

“I'm not sulking.” Yukio snaps back, his pout extending a bit more. “It's just a summer cold, I'm fine. I don't need to be babysat.”

“The last time we let you self-diagnose, you ended up with a terrible flu.” Nagatomo points out, reminding him of the February flu day he had to take. “Just rest, relax. If you do that for long enough, I'll let you have one of your textbooks for the exam you want to take.”

Yukio ignores the look of disapproval on Nagatomo's face at the thought of the upcoming exams he's determined to take. Instead, he considers what he offered and the real reason why he's upset.

The summer festival has almost always been a day where Rin and Yukio hanged out. Even in elementary they managed to spend good time at their school's summer festival. But now, thanks to this inconveniently timed cold, Yukio can't go to the summer festival. It does not help that Shirō is also on a mission today, a pretty serious one considering how fast he left and the expression on his face.

 _'Worse of all, I haven't been able to spend that much time with Nii-san either...'_ Yukio sighs at that thought. _'We really don't seem to have that much time to spend together...'_

Yukio ignores the major reason why, that he is throwing himself into his studies – both ordinary and exorcist – instead of dealing with his brother who also seems to be trying to avoid him. He also doesn't consider the fact Rin could have a secret of his own.

Yukio sighs finally, and after blowing his nose again, settles down in his bed. The medicine should kick in soon and he'll be able to sleep for awhile.

And then he'll get back to studying when he's feeling more up to it and Nagatomo lets him. He has to pass the spring exorcist progression exam, he has to.

* * *

The school festival at this point is in full swing. Various clubs and classes have stalls and the like to offer and many people are enjoying them all.

As they do so, no one notices some scurrying in the background.

Or what almost seems to be a high-pitched shrieky laugh, with two glowing eyes looking out at the calm before them and desiring nothing more than to smash it.

* * *

The first signs of things going bad are small. Inconsequential in the big picture, within the grand festival.

It's a girl realizing that her hairband she took out briefly is missing.

It's a boy realizing that he can't find the mask that goes with his class's haunted house attraction.

It's a missing apron and a missing spatula.

A basketball that disappears in plain sight.

But as it builds and builds, soon the entire festival is filled with the buzz of missing items and the ever growing mystery of where they went.

Of whispers of a thief stalking the festival.

* * *

For Rin, such things don't bother him. It's hard for them to do so with everyone doing their best to avoid him. It's enough to make Rin wish he let Kero come with him instead of exiling him to the gaming room.

Rin is not bothered either way...at least until Naoko appears, bright eyed and eager.

“Hey, hey, hey! Okumura-kun!” She burbles up at him, eyes sparkling. Behind her, Miho looks particularly strained at how energetic Naoko is being, especially around Rin.

“Uuh...what is it Naoko?” Rin asks finally, twitching a bit.

“Hey, you handle things, right? Weird stuff.” Naoko asks quickly.

“Um...yeah.” Rin says after a moment, wondering what she's getting at.

“So...do you know what's with all the thefts then?” Naoko face, voice, everything speaks of only innocent intent.

It's still enough for Rin to freeze. “What do you mean?”

As things get explained to him, Rin starts to groan. Because the rate and timing of the thefts – all provided by Eiji to Naoko – suggests no human could be involved.

 _'Great...of course...now they come out.'_ Rin rubs his forehead. “Uh...give me some time. I think I can handle this.”

Naoko beams at that and waves at Rin as he takes off into the crowd. Rin's hand reaches up to touch the key and he curses a bit, considering what is ahead.

Demons. Demons who are causing trouble and he doesn't know why at all. Or how exactly he's going to be able to “handle them” like he promised Naoko.

 _'Fuck...of all the days for no exorcists to be around...'_ Rin sighs, pausing a little away from the festival grounds, and takes a deep breath.

Then spreads out his awareness, searching for the demonic traces and presences that _must_ be here.

* * *

The first disaster comes on one of the bigger stands. Immense, made to look impressive by the third year class who are in charge of it, it towers over the rest of the stands.

This turns out to be a bad idea, as little forms work the foundations, chewing through them and giggling maniacally as they do so. The one in charge barks out what appear to be orders and waves its club around, grinning even more than the rest that are at its command.

A great creaking-groan goes up, drawing attention to the stand. And, as the small demons scatter away, the stand's base snaps.

And the stand falls forward towards the crowd of people who were drawn by the strange sounds.

* * *

Rin has just discovered something about his sensing ability and it has him cursing up a storm.

 _'Damn.'_ Rin rubs an open hand over his face. _'The smaller they are, the harder it is to pick them out of a crowd...'_ Frowning, Rin wonders how to best do this.

Screams of terror reach him there and Rin whirls around, spotting the large stand falling forward as many students attempt to get out of the way and knock over each other in the process.

He won't get there time, not without some help. Whipping out the Key, Rin calls out as he races back toward the festival, “Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Rin, command you under our contract. Release!” Grasping the staff that appears, Rin yanks out a Card. “Dash!”

Glowing energy flows over Rin and suddenly he's practically flying over the ground. Tucking the staff in his belt, Rin skids in front of the falling stand and lifts up his hands, bracing himself as the stand falls down. A few pieces break off and hit the ground, but luckily don't hit anyone. The student behind him gapes up at Rin as he holds back the stand.

Rin grunts and shifts his position. With a huff of effort, Rin pushes back on the stand and sends it flying back, slamming into the wall behind it. Dust and debris float up in the air in a big cloud, that slowly clears to reveal the greatly battered and mostly broken stand now leaning against one of the school's walls with a few pieces still falling off of it.

Rin lets out a sigh of relief. Another scream makes him whirl around, worried to see another disaster about to happen.

But instead he sees everyone staring in complete terror at him, the student that was behind him half-crawling away.

“Don't...don't hurt me!” He shrieks, half-hysterical.

Rin flinches back, looking out over the murmuring and terrified crowd who flinch at him looking at them. As he does, he notices something. A demon, a small, squat looking thing with red eyes and a strange club. Alien looking...and also looking very amused.

But Rin blinks and it is gone.

* * *

Kero is somewhat bored. Being exiled to the gaming room because of an incident – a minor problem that isn't that bad despite what Rin thinks – isn't very fun.

Well, the games themselves are fun but still. It's the fact he was _grounded_ that's the problem.

Half-pounding on the controller as he fights his way through a dangerous level, he ends up jumping slightly as the earring on his ear goes off. Hitting pause, Kero activates the earring. “Wha is it Rin?”

“Kero...can you get to the demon books in the monastery?” Rin asks softly. “There are some demons causing trouble here and well...I don't know how to handle them. I saw what I think is the boss though.”

“Boss? Ya gonna have to start from the beginnin' Rin.” Kero says, sitting upright.

Rin sighs on the other end. “Yeah. Well, as far as I know it starts with...”

* * *

Getting the right book is difficult. Not just because Kero has to find the right one, but he has to sneak down and avoid all the monks here. On top of carry the ultimately big book back.

“You owe me for this.” Kero says to Rin as he flips through the book, finally back in the gaming room.

Rin chuckles on the other end. “Yeah, I know that. Well?”

“Just a sec...just got a description not a name...” Kero mumbles to himself a bit more as he looks through the thick book before him. “Aaha! Dokkaebi, a mid-level goblin type demon. Earth type too. Not particularly dangerous, but if it gets a gang of helpers it can be a pain. Plus, in a fight it can be tricky.”

“Wonderful...” Rin rubs his forehead on the other end. “Any ideas on how to deal with it?”

“Hmmm...uh, this is interestin'. It doesn't like pig blood.” Kero blinks a bit that. “But Ah don't see how ya could get pig blood any time soon.”

“...I might have a few ideas there.” Rin muses, a thoughtful look in his eyes. “As for everything else...I'll see about getting the lesser goblins with it.”

“Says here that imps and hobgoblins are the most common.” Kero advises Rin. “Not hard to deal with.”

“Yeah...anything else you can tell me?” Rin glances at the pack of Cards now in his hands. “I have a few ideas already but anything else would help a lot...”

* * *

The large stand isn't the only place that is actively getting attacked by the collection of small demons. Other stands are noticing problems, people are getting bitten, and the festival is quickly getting disordered by the growing chaos.

Rin could almost imagine smelling the odour of fear that is all over the festival grounds now. _'The demons probably can smell that.'_ Rin thinks, a Card spinning in front of him. Record floats in front of him, for once not smiling brightly. She looks calm, screens hovering in front of her as she searches the grounds for the demons that are hidden with the crowds.

“There.” She says, Rin stepping forward as a screen comes towards him. His eyes narrow, recognizing the area.

“Thanks Record.” Rin smiles at Record, who smiles back. “Let's see...” Rin's smile takes on a more sharp edge. “Yeah, that's perfect...Dash...let's get there as fast as possible.”

* * *

The Dokkaebi moved up to one of the top floor classrooms, one with a big window facing the festival grounds, sometime during all the chaos. Judging by the dancing and waving of its club it's doing, the Dokkaebi did so just so it could have a good view of the chaos it caused.

The fact it is enjoying something that is increasingly getting dangerous for everyone here angers Rin even more than he was before.

So maybe he's a little harsh there when he pulls out Cook.

Cook sounds like a strange choice, but Rin remembers learning about the oddest food he's ever heard; blood sausages. Which are exactly that, sausages made out of blood. With that in mind, and a little carolling of Cook who is not pleased by the request, Rin has an effect way to handle the demon before him.

“Cook! Dose that demon with pig's blood!” Rin calls out as he activates Cook, the Dokkaebi spinning around at the sound of his voice. But too late, as a large pot appears over its head before pouring out blood on top of the Dokkaebi.

The squeals it lets off are piercing. It honestly sounds both disgusted and almost in pain. The Dokkaebi starts running back and forth, attempting to get the pig's blood off of itself. When that fails, it goes to charge at Rin, only to yelp as Thunder roars into the room, dragging along a group of imps and hobgoblins that have been caged by it.

“Well...” Rin sets his hands on his hips, looking from the cowering imps and hobgoblins in the electric cage to the frozen and nervous looking Dokkaebi. “This should do it, right.” Rin rubs the ear of Thunder as he curls around him, letting out a rumbling purr.

Dash chirps on Rin's shoulder as if in agreement, quickly rubbing his head against his ear before turning his gaze to the Dokkaebi and hissing at it as it tries to leave. It freezes at that.

“Let's see...now, I'm thinking you guys aren't going to be causing trouble. Ever again.” Rin glares at the demons before him. “Because if you do, I'll _roast_ you all.”

The quick appearance of Firey hovering behind Rin's shoulder is more than enough to convince them and with squeaks, whines, and whimpers they agree to obey Rin.

Even the previously smug Dokkaebi is not arguing with this, still whimpering and trying to get the pig's blood off of it.

It isn't pleased when Rin does do that with the help of Bubbles, obviously not very pleased at being squeaky clean after that. But it only takes one last look at Thunder before it scurries out, deciding to be play the smart card instead.

A fight of any kind is not in the cards today.

Rin grins, cheerful at how he finally managed to deal with the nuisance and whistles as he heads back downstairs and outside, the Cards returning to their Card forms along the way.

His good mood drops when he first comes into view of the people at the festival and everything appears to stop at the mere sight of him.

* * *

Yukio stirs awake again at the sound of footsteps in his room. He hears the sound of a book falling down and he slowly sits up. Adjusting his glasses, he realizes to his embarrassment that he fell asleep while reading his textbook.

Glancing over finally, he sees Rin had returned. For a moment he worries about Rin seeing what book he is reading, but that dies along with the greeting Yukio was going to give, as he sees just how down Rin looks.

“Nii-san...are you okay? What happened?” Yukio asks softly.

Rin flinches softly. “Um...kinda.” Rin deflates, settling on his bed and looking exhausted now. He even rubs a hand over his face, something that vaguely reminds Yukio of their father after a hard day of work. “It started off okay but then things got...weird. A stand nearly crushed a lot of people and I caught it and well...there was a rash of thefts on top of damage done to other stalls. Weird, like I said since no one could find out who did it.”

“But they decided I did.” Rin says softly, sounding defeated.

Yukio stares. His ears ring and then something rumbles inside. Anger, pure in simple. That anyone would think Rin could do things like that. “What...Nii-san you would never do that!”

“Yeah...luckily there were some sane adults around. Not just Sekki-san.” Rin gives a soft smile at the thought of Sekki and Yukio makes a mental note to repay her back somehow. “That nurse...I forgot her name, but she also stood up along with a few others. Though I think Kojima-sensei just wanted to impress Sekki-san...” He mumbles the last.

“But well...” Rin sighs. “It was bad still. Lots of damage done.”

Yukio doesn't know what to say or do here. Rin seems exhausted by this, defeated even. He hates that, but what could he say.

“Nii-san...” Yukio hesitates. He glances at the clock. “It's late. We...probably should head to bed.”

“You tired?” Rin asks, a small smile on his face.

Yukio ducks his head. “Yeah well...being sick is exhausting.”

“I get that.” Rin's smile grows. “So...I'll go take a bath first. Then we'll both head to bed.”

“A good night's sleep might make you feel better.” Yukio says softly as Rin stands and heads to the door.

Rin pauses by the door. “Yeah...yeah maybe it will.” He answers.

Yukio doesn't think he believes it though.

* * *

That night, as Rin sleeps, he doesn't notice that the Key around his neck glows. It glows and slowly fragments of light start to flack off and float away.

Rin murmurs in his sleep and rolls over, a soft smile on his face. “Saa...”

A gentle hand seems to push back his bangs and Sakura smiles down at him. “Do not worry. It shall be a peaceful summer.”

Her smile dims, a small sorrow forming in her eyes. “But after that...a necessity is needed. I hope you forgive me for what I will do to you for the sake of all of you.”

Sakura shakes her head, then glancing over at Yukio briefly, disappears in light as she ascends back up once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think of the fic? Leave a comment below!
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dokkaebi


End file.
